1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cat litter and, more particularly, to a cat litter possessing anti-odor and anti-microbial agents which is biodegradable and provides easy cleanup and lessens cat tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cat litter industry is filled with a variety of litters that provide, collectively, a non-toxic and naturally safe, biodegradable, odor-eliminating, scented, anti-bacterial litter that clumps in a convenient size for easy disposal and which has little dust and reduces tracking by cats. Many litter formulas offer some combination of the aforementioned qualities, however, no litter offers each of these advantages in one litter formula.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved cat litter formula offering the aforementioned advantages in one comparably priced formula. The development of the improved cat litter fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose mushroom spawn formulations: U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,388, issued in the name of Kananen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,394, issued in the name of Kananen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,544, issued in the name of Kananen et al.
The following patents disclose litterbox fillers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,059, issued in the name of Lowe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,305, issued in the name of House; U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,634 B1, issued in the name of Kent et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,052, issued in the name of Sladek.
The following patents disclose alcohol production and recovery processes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,245, issued in the name of MacGregor et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,254, issued in the name of Dahlstrom et al.
The following patents disclose a process of supplying methionine to a ruminant: U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,253, issued in the name of Bertram et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,169, issued in the name of Bertram et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,371 issued in the name of Dongieux, Jr. et al. discloses a device and a process for delumping pasty masses in waste materials from paper manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,138, issued in the name of Yoder discloses a method of making enhanced non-clay granules made from pulp or paper sludge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,026, issued in the name of Burkwall, Jr. et al. discloses a process for preparing a moist pet food additive, and a resultant pet food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,527, issued in the name of Harke et al. discloses a method of making agglomerated cellulosic particles using a substantially horizontal rotating drum.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,700, issued in the name of Berger discloses an antibiotic which is active against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria and produces growth stimulation and increased feed efficiency in poultry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,995, issued in the name of Kersey discloses compositions and articles for stimulating taste receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,823, issued in the name of Griffel, Jr. et al. discloses an anionic salt formulation for milk fever.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,182, issued in the name of Bento et al. discloses a membrane-based process for the recovery of lactic acid and glycerol from a corn thin stillage stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,292, issued in the name of Wenger discloses an extruder apparatus for producing sterile pelleted feed product.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,846, issued in the name of Raco et al. discloses a human food product produced from dried distillers spent cereal grains and solubles.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a cat litter possessing anti-odor and anti-microbial agents which is biodegradable and provides easy cleanup and lessens cat tracking.